1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to draperies and curtains. More particularly, the present invention pertains to hooks for draperies and curtains. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to hooks for draperies and curtains which are particularly adapted for utilization with traverse rods.
II. Prior Art
The suspension of draperies and curtains from traverse rods is, of course, well known. Essentially, a plurality of hooks are used to suspend the curtain or drape from the mounting members associated with the traverse rod. Furthermore, as is known to the skilled artisan, conventionally, the terminal or travelling end of the traverse rod is defined by a metal bar which is laterally displaced from the rod, per se. This enables the opposed travelling ends to meet substantially at the center of the rod without collision.
However, and as is also known to the skilled artisan, the conventional type of hook which is utilized to suspend the curtain from the traverse rod, while being efficacious for the normal mounting member, creates certain problems with respect to the travelling or terminal end. Because of the nature of the construction of the curtain, which is usually pleated, as well as the bar defining the terminal end, the upper portion of the curtain which is connected to the travelling end of the rod, does not maintain its erect or upright position. Rather, there is a rotational moment created which causes the upper end of the curtain to deviate or rotate away from the vertical plane. This is aesthetically unappealing and is quite commonplace.
The reason for this occuring is due to the inherent function and structure of the hook which is ordinarily a thin wire member having certain defined curvatures and bends, which cooperates with a slot or opening formed in the bar. Because of the interrelation of the structure there is this rotational moment about the point of contact between the hook and the bar which causes this deviation of the upper portion of the curtain from the vertical plane.
As will subsequently be detailed the present invention provides a drapery hook which alleviates the problems heretofore encountered in hanging draperies and curtains from traverse rods.